Time and Time Again
by JabberjayHowler
Summary: During the battle at the Department of Mysteries, Hermione is knocked unconscious. When her old DADA professor wakes her up, and tells her to run, she takes off and goes through an unfamiliar door. Little did Hermione know, the door she goes through sends her 20 years into the past. Eventually RL/HG.
1. Department of Mysteries

**Time and Time Again**

**A/N:** So, this is my first actual fanfiction. I've been meaning to write this one for a while now and I finally got around to outlining the majority of it. I just want to make a few things clear about what is going on. This story starts at the very end of Order of the Phoenix, meaning Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows have not happened yet. That means I feel no guilt changing what happens in those two years because they never happened in the universe I'm creating. Also, everything that has happened in the books up until OotP is completely canon and there are no changes from the original story. You will not find out half way through the story that Draco and Harry are dating, Ron dyes his hair black and joins a punk rock band, or that Ginny is infatuated with Pigwidgeon. No nonsense like that. That being said, I hope you all enjoy reading this and hopefully this story isn't completely awful!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling. But hey, a girl can dream…**

* * *

It was a trap. This entire mission was a trap! She had a feeling it was all along but, for the first time in her life, Hermione was angry at the fact that she had been right.

Her, Harry, and Neville were now hiding under desks, deep in the Department of Mysteries, as Death Eaters stormed into the room. It was dark and the only light in the room came from a glittering bell jar on the far side. She could just make out the outline of Harry under the desk in front of her but she did not have the faintest idea which one Neville had taken refuge under.

"Check under desks," grunted one of the Death Eaters.

A pair of legs moved in front of her and she trembled. The legs continued until they got to the desk that Harry was under. She aimed her wand and was about to shout a spell when Harry stuck his wand out from under the desk and yelled, "Stupefy!" The form under the black robe crumbled to the floor as the other jumped out of the way. He bumped into her desk and that's when he noticed Hermione.

A gasp escaped her lips as she tried to maneuver herself out from under the desk so she could take aim but she hadn't moved fast enough. The killing curse had barely formed on the Death Eater's tongue when a shape threw itself at the Death Eater's legs and knocked him down._ Harry. _Hermione was shaken and just stared as Harry and the Death Eater struggled on the ground.

"Expelliarmus!" cried a voice from behind her.

Hermione turned to see Neville standing behind an overturned desk. He had a wild look in his eyes but his expression quickly changed to horrorstruck as both Harry and the Death Eater's wands flew to the opposite side of the room. There was a struggle as the Death Eater scrambled to get his wand with Harry right behind him.

"Get out of the way, Harry!" yelled Neville. Harry dove to the side as Neville yelled another spell. "Stupefy!"

The spell had just missed. The jolt of red light flew past the Death Eater's shoulder and smashed into a cabinet. The glass doors exploded where the spell hit and the cabinet crashed to the ground and shattered. Hermione shielded her eyes as shards of glass flew everywhere.

Realizing it was now or never, Hermione crawled out from under the desk. Harry, who was still wandless, ducked behind a desk as the Death Eater retrieved his wand. As the Death Eater turned to face him his mask slipped down his face and blocked his vision. He blindly tried to shoot a spell at Harry when Hermione stood up and screamed, "Stupefy!"

She watched as the Death Eater froze in place. His wand slipped from his hands and, slowly, his body began to fall towards the bell jar. She expected the bell jar to break when his head hit it but instead it seemed to mold around his head.

It was one of the most horrific scenes Hermione had ever seen. She gave her head a little shake and then raised her wand and yelled, "accio wand!" Harry's wand flew through the air and she caught it in her other hand. She turned to face Harry and threw him the wand.

"Thanks! Right, let's get out of -" began Harry, but he never got to finish.

"Look out!" yelled Neville with an expression of pure horror.

The three of them turned to face the Death Eater with the bell jar on his head. Their wands were raised but they just stood there and stared, open-mouthed, at him. His head shrank into the size of a baby. It then started to grow back and once it reached its normal size, it shrunk again. A shout from a room nearby followed by a crash and scream broke them from their trance.

Harry's head shot up and he yelled, "RON?" He whipped around and faced away from the baby-headed Death Eater, "GINNY? LUNA?"

Hermione, however, had not stopped looking at the horror that was the baby-headed Death Eater. He had finally managed to pull his head out of the jar but it stayed as a baby. "HARRY!" she yelled as he started thrashing towards them. To Hermione's amazement, Harry raised his wand to send a spell at the Death Eater. Appalled, Hermione yelled, "you can't hurt a baby!"

Harry gave her an exasperated look and the three of them started to run from the room. They managed to get into what looked like a small, dark, and cluttered office. They slammed the door behind them and, as Hermione was about to seal it shut, two Death Eaters burst through the door.

The Death Eaters hurtled towards them and shouted, "Impedimenta!" The three of them were blasted off their feet. Hermione flew into a bookshelf with a crash. As she hit the floor, heavy books fell on top of her knocking the wind out of her. She struggled to sit up and saw that Harry and been thrown into the stone wall and Neville was nowhere to be seen. A sharp pain went through Hermione's head as she tried to stand.

Finally, Hermione was able to pull herself off the ground just in time to see a Death Eater attempted to call out their location.

"Silencio!" she yelled, and the Death Eater's voice was cut off mid yell. The other made a growling noise in the back of his throat as he pushed past his fellow Death Eater towards Hermione with his wand raised.

"Petrificus Totalus!" yelled Harry.

The Death Eater's arms snapped together and he fell over like a board.

Hermione turned and beamed at Harry. "Well done, Ha–"

But at that moment, the silenced Death Eater made a sudden movement with his wand and shot out purple flames. The flames hit Hermione square in the chest. As she looked down a tiny "oh!" escaped her lips. She could feel a sensation of falling and blackness was taking over her sight. The last thing she was aware of was Harry screaming her name before darkness engulfed her.

.:~*~*~*~*~:.

The next thing Hermione was conscious of were strong arms shaking her.

"Hermione! Hermione, please wake up!" said the voice with a sense of urgency.

With a groan, her eyes fluttered open. Staring down at her was Remus Lupin.

"Hermione… thank God!" He sighed in relief. "We need to get you out of here. Do you think you can stand?"

"I-I don't know…"

He took hold of her and lifted her to her feet. Dizziness overcame her and she fell back into Lupin's arms. After a moment she regained her balance and was able to stand on her own.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" he asked with a strained voice.

She glanced up and saw his face clearly. His usual calm composure was broken. She looked into his eyes and where she expected to see compassion and comfort, she only saw fear and pain. They appeared to be glassy with tears.

"Professor? What's wrong, what happened?" whispered Hermione. She had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like someone had force fed her polyjuice potion.

He just looked at her and shook his head.

"Just listen to me. You have to get out of here. Find the others and go. I need to go after Harry," replied Lupin and he starts to pull Hermione towards the door.

"Go after Harry? Please, just tell me what's going on. Where is everyone?" asked Hermione as she looked at her unfamiliar surroundings.

He sighed and stopped walking causing Hermione to trip from the sudden stop. He turned to face her and looked her right in the eyes.

"Harry went after Bellatrix. She sent a curse at Sirius which sent him through the veil. He's gone…" Lupin's voice caught on his last word.

Emotion overcame Hermione. No… _no… _Sirius couldn't be gone… Harry needs him.

"Oh Remus…" whispered Hermione.

The use of his first name seemed to snap him back to reality. He stared at her with such intensity that she thought it might kill her.

Suddenly, a Death Eater stormed into the room.

Before Hermione knew what was happening, Lupin shoved her to the ground and jumped in front of her, sending spells at the Death Eater.

"Hermione go! Run!" he yelled back at her.

She scrambled to her feet and started running to the first door she could see. Once at the threshold she turned back and saw the Death Eater and Lupin in a duel. Both of them were shooting colorful spells at one another. She reached for her wand, desperate to help, and realized it wasn't there.

"Stupefy!" yelled Lupin, and the Death Eater collapsed. He turned to see Hermione staring wide-eyed in the doorway. "Go!" he yelled at her.

At that moment two more Death Eaters came into the room and faced Lupin. Hermione turned and ran through the door and didn't look back.

The hallway in front of her was unfamiliar. Like most hallways in the Department of Mysteries, it was dark and cold. She had absolutely no idea where she was going. Turning a corner, she continued to run down the corridor, trying to open each door as she went. One after another, she found that they were locked. Finally she got to the end of the hallway. She was panting when she stopped in front of a golden door with a black handle.

Hermione yanked at the handle and was surprised when the door flew open. It was pitch black in the room. She took a hesitant step forward and realized, too late, that the room was empty space. There was no floor at all. All she could do was scream as she plummeted into the darkness below her.

* * *

**A/N:** The beginning section of this chapter is paraphrased from Chapter 35: Beyond the Veil in Order of the Phoenix. I just changed it from Harry's perspective to Hermione's and the dialogue is taken directly from the book.


	2. A Familiar Face

Hermione could hear voices around her but she could not bring herself to open her eyes. None of the voices sounded familiar to her. They sounded worried and distant. Before she could give it a second thought she fell back into unconsciousness.

.:~*~*~*~*~:.

Around her there was complete silence. The voices she heard earlier were gone but something felt different. She could sense that someone was watching her. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

She was in a plain room with white walls and tiled floors. A window was open and letting in a warm, but refreshing, breeze. She looked down and saw that she was in some sort of hospital bed. Next to her was a small bedside table with a potted plant on it. Hermione paused to stare at it, double checking that it was just a normal plant and not Devil's Snare. Old habits die hard… Besides her was wooden chair and in that chair sat, none other than, Albus Dumbledore. His blue eyes gleamed at her through his half-moon spectacles.

"Professor Dumbledore?" croaked Hermione.

"It's great to see you're finally awake," said Dumbledore with a smile.

"Where am I?" she knew it was a stupid question as soon as it escaped her mouth. It was rather obvious where she was.

"You are currently in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Fourth floor, room 413A, to be precise," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. He sat up straighter and stroked his long beard. "You've been here for five days. We were quite worried about you."

"Where is everyone? Are they okay?" asked Hermione. She then gasped, "Oh my gosh, Harry!"

At this, Dumbledore frowned. "I'm not sure I'm following… If you feel comfortable, could you recall what you remember about how you got to be in the Department of Mysteries?"

"But sir, you must already know. Didn't the others tell you?" squeaked Hermione. She could feel panic beginning to boil in her blood. Using her arms, she tried to sit farther up. Her head whirled and she slumped back down into her pillows.

Dumbledore sighed. "Maybe we should start at the basics." He gave her a warm smile, "We'll start with your name. Everyone around here has been speculating about who you are but with no luck. For the time being, they've been referring to you as the unconscious girl from the Department of Mysteries."

"But Professor Dumbledore, why didn't you tell them who I am?" Hermione's voice shook as she asked this. She could sense that something was very wrong.

"Because, my dear, I haven't the faintest idea of who you are."

.:~*~*~*~*~:.

The shock of what Dumbledore had said was too much for Hermione. Once again, her vision faded out to black.

When she came to, it was night and the window had been shut. Nevertheless, Albus Dumbledore remained in the chair next to her bed.

"Oh good, you're awake once again," said Dumbledore with a friendly smile.

"Sir, something is very wrong… Why is it you don't remember me? Why doesn't anyone know who I am? Why aren't any of my friends or family here with me?" whispered Hermione, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I was called here because several unspeakables stumbled upon a girl, unconscious, deep in the Department of Mysteries. No one knew who you were or where you came from so they sent for me hoping that maybe I could identify you since you are of Hogwarts age. Alas, I could not place you," said Dumbledore softly. "My dear, I want you to tell me the last thing you remember."

So she did. She told him how she was hit with purple flames and knocked unconscious by a Death Eater. How Lupin had found her and told her to run while he fought off more attackers. That she had wanted to help but her wand was gone. That she had no idea where she was going as she ran through the corridors of the Department of Mysteries. When she got to the part about the golden door, and falling into black empty space, Dumbledore's eyes flickered with realization."

"Do you know the date?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well," started Hermione. "We went to the Department of Mysteries on June 18th. You said I've been here for five days so that would make it the 23rd."

She looked at her headmaster in confusion, wondering why the date seemed to matter.

"And do you know the year?" asked Dumbledore tenderly.

"Of course I do, it's 1996!" exclaimed Hermione.

Sadness was visible in Dumbledore's eyes as he looked at Hermione. "The Department of Mysteries is a very strange place… Even I am not aware of all the happenings that ensue there. It seems to me Miss—"

"Granger… Hermione Granger…"

"It seems to me, Miss Granger, that the room you entered may have sent you back in time. Twenty years if I am not mistaken."

There was silence between them. Hermione stared hard into Dumbledore's eyes trying to find a hint of humor behind them. But why would Dumbledore make this up?

Finally, Hermione spoke. "That can't be possible… I can't be in 1976. I haven't even been born yet! There must be some mistake…"

Dumbledore looked at her with pity in his eyes. "I wish it were, Miss Granger." He pulled out a Daily Prophet from his bag and gently handed it to Hermione.

She grabbed it and stared at the date: June 23, 1976.

"No… no, this can't be happening!" choked Hermione, tears pouring down her cheeks. She gave Dumbledore a desperate look before burying her face in her hands.

The only thing Dumbledore could do was to wait for her to calm down. After about fifteen minutes she took a deep breath and looked Dumbledore right in the eye.

"You must think I'm crazy," snorted Hermione.

"On the contrary, you seem to be a very sane young woman who is handling a most unpleasant situation with extreme poise," replied Dumbledore with the faintest of smiles on his lips.

"What am I supposed to do?" whispered Hermione with wide, teary eyes.

"I will do everything in my power to try to find a way to send you back but, I must warn you. So far there is no form of magic, that I am aware of, that will send you to the future, only magic to send you to the past."

"Where will I go?" she breathed.

"For the time being, you can stay at Hogwarts, if you would be so inclined. It would be no trouble at all. I would hazard a guess that you are beginning your sixth year, are you not?"

Hermione just nodded.

"Excellent. Once you are cleared by the Healers I will take you with me back to Hogwarts where we will further discuss the manner of your predicament. For now, rest."

Closing her eyes, Hermione put her head back down on the soft pillows. She willed herself to fall asleep and hoped that the next time she wakes up all of this will have been an awful dream.

.:~*~*~*~*~:.

Two more days passed and Hermione's Healer finally agreed to let her leave. Dumbledore arrived late that afternoon and brought with him a set of plain black robes which he gave to Hermione to wear on top of the torn up clothes she was found in. He gave get a few minutes alone to change and get ready to leave. After she changed she looked around the room. She had no possessions with her, not even her wand, so there was nothing to take with her. She sighed and walked out of the room she had been staying in for the past week and saw Professor Dumbledore waiting for her.

"Ah, Miss Granger, are you ready for our departure to Hogwarts?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, I believe so, sir."

The two of them walked through the main lobby of St. Mungo's. Hermione's eyes widened as she noticed some of the patients around her. While she was there, she had been kept in her own private room so, she hadn't seen anyone else. Although she had been to St. Mungo's before, it was still strange to see all the magical injuries people somehow obtained. There was a man with bite marks going up his right arm. In his left hand he was clutching what seemed to be a book, struggling against his grip. It was probably a copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters, _a textbook in which she used in her third year, or a book of the same likeness. An older witch was at the front desk complaining loudly to the person behind it. The top of her head was engulfed in blue flames where her hair should have been. She didn't seem to be in pain but she was unquestionably distressed.

Dumbledore lead her to the front of St. Mungo's and they passed through the entrance and into the streets of muggle London. She turned to look at the building in which she walked out of. It was a brick red department store named Purge and Dowse, Ltd. Even after being a member of the wizarding world for five years, it was things like this that still amazed Hermione. Only wizards would think of hiding a huge hospital disguised as a department store on a busy muggle street.

Dumbledore lead her further down the road. People gawked at them as they walked by. To muggles, Dumbledore must have been an interesting sight to see. His long white hair and beard, which reached past his belt, were not even the strangest part of his appearance. He had chosen to wear an exquisite set of purple robes and a matching cap, which drew a lot of attention from the muggles on the street. They turned into an alleyway about four blocks away from St. Mungo's and stopped.

"If you would please hold onto my arm, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore.

Hermione looked up at him. He gave her a reassuring smile and Hermione grabbed hold of his arm. Immediately, Hermione could feel her stomach lurching as they apparated. When she opened her eyes she noticed they were at the edge of Hogsmead. The Hogwarts gates were not far from where they stood. They silently started walking towards the gates.

"I trust you are familiar with Hogsmead?" he asked her.

"Yes, sir. It appears to not have changed much in the past 20 years or, I guess, future years," said Hermione. The rest of the journey was silent.

Together, they walked up to the castle and into the majestic entrance hall. To Hermione's surprise, everything looked exactly the same as it had in her time. She wasn't even sure why this came as a surprise to her. The same torches, that Hermione remembered, lined the stone walls. The only difference was that the marble staircase seemed to be a bit cleaner than she remembered, but she might have been just imagining that. The four hourglasses by the large oak doors were empty, rightfully so, since the school year had ended.

"It's a shame the healers did not let you leave earlier," stated Dumbledore. "Yesterday was the end of term feast, it would have been nice if you could have participated."

"I think it is better that I'm here now that all the students have gone home, Professor. Best not to draw attention to myself, with me being from the future and all…" replied Hermione.

Dumbledore chuckled, "too right you are, Hermione. It is getting late, I think you should get settled in. We will meet tomorrow morning to discuss your situation. I trust you know your way to the Gryffindor common room? You can move into the sixth year dormitory for now and I will have food sent up for you."

"You know what house I'm in?" questioned Hermione with a raised eyebrow. She couldn't remember if she had discussed that with him or not.

He smiled down at Hermione, "my dear, it is written all over you. I have no doubt in my mind that it is the house you belong to. The password is 'Arcanam Tempus'. I will send for you in the morning. Goodnight, Miss Granger." With a smile, he walked off with his purple robes flowing behind him.

Hermione walked to the grand staircase and admired the familiar view. Hogwarts had always seemed like a second home to her. It was the first time in her life she had friends that wanted and accepted her. But now she just felt emptiness. She walked up to the seventh floor and stopped in front of the portrait of The Fat Lady.

"Ah yes, Dumbledore told me you were staying here. He didn't, however, say why," said The Fat Lady, eyeing Hermione. She leaned forward, "why is it you're at Hogwarts after term?"

The little patience Hermione had with The Fat Lady was nonexistent in that moment. She sighed, "Arcanam Tempus."

The Fat Lady narrowed her eyes, "Not very friendly, hmpf!"

The door swung open and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole. On the table, by one of the armchairs, was a tray with sandwiches. Next to it was a jug of pumpkin juice, a glass, and a bottle of butterbeer. She took the tray and sat in her favorite chair by the fire and ate slowly. It was so strange being in the common room alone without the usual sound of chatter.

Finally, she couldn't take the silence any longer. She ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories and found the bed she usually sleeps in. She pulled off her robes and crawled under the covers. As she tried to sleep, all she could think about were the people that made Hogwarts her home. Their faces swarmed through her vision. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, Luna, Neville, and Hagrid; even Draco would make this horror more bearable. What she would give to see a familiar face, even if it was the ferrety face of Draco Malfoy. Her eyes shot open as visions of her parents faces appeared in her mind. Would she ever see them again? After hours of just lying there, and a few tears, Hermione finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this. Sorry the pace of the chapter seems a bit slow. Next chapter, things start to speed up and more familiar characters will be introduced. Oh, and the common room password "Arcanam Tempus" roughly translates to "Mysterious Time" in Latin. Thought you ought to know.


End file.
